1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to yarns and fabrics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art fabrics used to manufacture military combat uniforms are typically made from yarns that are comprised of a staple blend of cotton and nylon fibers. This blend of cotton and nylon fibers supports dyeing and printing techniques that use a combination of acid and vat dyes to impart a camouflage pattern. This camouflage pattern provides both visual and near infrared camouflage protection. The aforesaid yarns made from the blend of cotton and nylon fibers are combined with lightweight, thin fabric construction to produce fabrics that provide comfort, durability, and UV resistance. Other fabrics, such as flame-retardant fabrics, are made from blends of NOMEX® synthetic fiber meta-aramid fiber, KEVLAR® synthetic fiber para-aramid fiber, and P140 electrostatic dissipative fiber, and also provide a level of visual and near infrared camouflage protection. However, these aforesaid prior art fabrics do not provide anti-odor, anti-microbial, or electrostatic dissipation performance in a single, complete fabric.
Prior art techniques have provided underwear or undergarments having anti-static and/or anti-odor and/or anti-microbial agents. These undergarments are worn under the military BDU (Battledress Uniform) or ACU (Advanced Combat Uniform). However, the practice of wearing undergarments under the outer military uniform increases heat stress on the wearer and creates great discomfort. In relatively hot environments, such as the tropics or desert, many soldiers do not wear underwear underneath their BDU or ACU. The underwear contributes to increased heat stress and discomfort. In addition, soldiers usually do not have access to clean underwear. Furthermore, soldiers lack the space to store clean underwear since in battlefield situations, clothing is typically a low-priority item compared with munitions, fuel, food and water. Thus, soldiers typically have only the clothes on their back. Furthermore, soldiers do not want to wear the same close-fitting, dirty underwear on a daily or weekly basis and therefore, choose not to wear underwear or undergarments.
Other prior art techniques include treating combat uniform fabrics with anti-microbial treatments. However, some of these prior art treatments are not durable and wear out after repeated laundering.
New yarns and fabrics are needed in order to address the deficiencies and problems associated with prior art protective clothing and related prior art techniques for making such clothing.